


Time Shift

by LiraelClayr007



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas - 2019!! [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Utter Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21727819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: “Doctor?Whatare youwearin’?”He grins, patting the fluffy Rudolph on his chest. “I wear ugly Christmas jumpers now, ugly Christmas jumpers are cool.”
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: 31 Days of Ficmas - 2019!! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559875
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44
Collections: 31 Days of Ficmas 2019





	Time Shift

“Are you ready, Doctor? We don’t want to keep Mum waiting.” She gives her hair one last swipe with her brush, looks in the mirror, and calls it good.

“How many times do I have to tell you, Rose? You’re in a time machine. It’s not possible to be late.” She can practically hear his eyeroll.

“Oh yeah?” she calls, straightening her dress. “What about the time you kept me away for a whole year and Mum thought I’d been kidnapped or murdered?”

“You always have to bring that up,” he mutters, and she almost laughs.

Walking out of the bathroom into their bedroom she gets a look at the Doctor and stops short.

“Doctor? _What_ are you _wearin’_?”

He grins, patting the fluffy Rudolph on his chest. “I wear ugly Christmas jumpers now, ugly Christmas jumpers are cool.”

Her sigh is a weary one. She didn’t have to deal with this sort of thing before he regenerated. Of course there were other challenges back then. Still…

“Doctor, you do know it’s February, right? I mean yeah, no time on a time ship, but we’re meeting Mum for _Valentine’s Day_. Promised her we’d take her out, do somethin’ fun. She misses Dad this time of year, I want to cheer her up.”

“And what’s more cheerful than an ugly jumper? Honestly Rose, where’s your sense of whimsy?”

She giggles. She can’t help it, this ridiculous Doctor is all hers. “Alright mister, but _you_ get to explain the logic to her.”

“Done,” he says. He takes her hand and they walk together to the console room. “Jackie loves me, I’m sure she’ll love the jumper.”

“Does that thing actually have a light-up nose?”

“Whimsy, Rose. Whimsy.”

“Right.”

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Ficmas || Day 8 - Ugly Jumper
> 
> ((this is my 100th Doctor Who fic...!))


End file.
